Tick-Tock the Crocodile
Tick-Tock the Crocodile (better known as just The Crocodile) is a character from Peter Pan and the spin-off television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. The hungry crocodile is a neutral character in that, being a hungry carnivore, he tries to eat whatever he can get. However, he can be a good guy, since all that he really wants to eat is Neverland's most dangerous threat, Captain Hook. The Crocodile has notably appeared in several other productions outside of Peter Pan.ContentsshowCharacteristicsEditBackgroundEditLong ago, Peter Pan cut off Captain Hook's left hand and fed it to the Crocodile. The Crocodile thought it was so delicious that he wanted to eat the rest of Captain Hook. This led Tick Tock to follow the wicked pirate wherever he went. Luckily for Hook, however, the crocodile swallowed an alarm clock, allowing Hook to hear him coming. Tick Tock plays an important role in defeating Captain Hook.DesignsEditThe Crocodile is a green giant saltwater crocodile with sharp teeth, dark spikes on the back, long tail with goes tick-tock sound or his eyes popping up with sound too, yellow iris eyes ,or sometimes colorful iris eyes, legs. Most of the Crocodile's animation was done by lead Disney animator Wolfgang "Woolie" Reitherman, who was best known for directing action scenes in Disney animated features.AppearancesEditPeter PanEditPeterpan-disneyscreencaps-8179The alarm clock that the Crocodile swallowed.GrayWolf2Added by GrayWolf2Captain Hook laments Peter Pan's role in causing the crocodile to follow him, due to Peter cutting off his hand and throwing it to the crocodile. Tick-Tock found it so delicious he's following him everywhere for another taste. Tick-Tock suddenly shows up next to the ship. Hook hears the clock ticking and his eyebrows and pointing mustache begin twitching in rhythm. The crocodile's eyes begin popping up to the tune, sending Hook into a panic. The crocodile then emerges from the water onto a rock rubbing his belly and licking his lips, accompanied by a wide smile towards the captain. Hook then screams for Mr. Smee to save him, and Smee shoos off the crocodile. The crocodile then frowns and wiggles his tail to the ticking clock while sulking away.In the middle of the movie, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee kidnap the Indian princess, Tiger Lily to take her to Skull Rock, The crocodile follows them in the rowboat tick-tocking right behind them, actually stopping to smile at the camera and then follow the rowboat again. In Skull Rock, Hook soon finds himself hanging from a cliff while fighting Peter Pan. Peter hears the ticking and smiles at Hook, saying "I say Captain, do you hear something?". And Hook hears the sound, with his eyebrows and pointing mustache begin twitching in rhythm agian. Hook looks down at the water and he shakes with fear. And the Crocodile approaches with his eyes popping with up to the tune again, looking delighted to see a golden opportunity to eat the Captain. He jumps up and bites off Hook's coat, devouring it. Peter asks the Crocodile "Oh, Mr. Crocodile, do you like codfish?", to which he happily nods his head to say yes. "You DO?" Peter replies (much to Wendy's horror). The Crocodile leaps again and manages to pull Hook right into his mouth, but Hook is able to escape the crocodile. The Crocodile makes several attempts to swallow Hook, eventually chasing him back to the Jolly Roger. Later that night, Tick-Tock circles the water outside Hook's ship, licking his chops. At the end, Tick-Tock is ready to eat Hook at the end off of the plank, but Hook climbs back up, which annoys Tick-Tock. The Crocodile watched Peter and Hook are having a sword fight while twiddling his finger in the water. He is dancing in the water while Wendy and the boys sing "Hook is a codfish". When the Captain falls in the water, Tick-Tock begins pursuing Hook again. He ends up chasing Captain Hook away from Neverland. Hook states in Return to Neverland that he had lost the Crocodile and he's considered either alive or living somewhere else until he returned to Never Land in Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Goliath IIEditVlcsnap-2012-04-02-20h38m32s181The Crocodile in Goliath IIGrayWolf2Added by GrayWolf2The crocodile appeared in the Disney animated short, Goliath II. He was seen attempting to devour the titular character Goliath II, as well as Raja and a mouse.Walt Disney PresentsEditTick-Tock made a cameo appearance in the Walt Disney Presents episode "Two Happy Amigos" where José Carioca visited the Florida Everglades and the crocodile attempts to eat him, but José realized that he must be going and offered him a cigar.Chip 'n Dale Rescue RangersEditTick Tock made a guest appearance as a villain in the Rescue Rangers episode "Kiwi's Big Adventure" and a vicious zoo animal from "An Elephant Never Suspects" and "A Wolf in Cheap Clothing".Aladdin: The SeriesEditTick-Tock made a cameo in the episode "Vocal Hero" with a bunch of other look-like crocodiles. He appeared as one of the palace's crocodiles.Jungle CubsEditThe Crocodile appeared in cameo of Jungle Cubs. He appeared at the end of the episode "The Humans Must Be Crazy" where a young Bagheera threw a watch into the river. Tick-Tock arose from the water hiccuping with ticking noises as a way to indicate who he was to the audience.House of MouseEditTick Tock Croc appears in the episodes Mickey vs. Shelby and Donald Wants to Fly. He was even one of the villains that appeared in Mickey's House of Villains, singing along with the others.Return to NeverlandEditReturntoneverland003The Crocodile's silhouette in Return to Neverland.GrayWolf2Added by GrayWolf2It is unknown why he didn't show up in the 2002 sequel, Return To Never Land, but he was replaced by a giant octopus that made a popping sound with the suction cups on his tentacles reminiscent of the ticking of the clock in the Crocodile's belly. He was mentioned in the film by Captain Hook and Smee, as well as his silhouette is seen in the clouds, with the clock in his stomach, in the opening of the movie, with a snippet of "Never Smile at a Crocodile".Stitch!EditThe crocodile appeared in the Stitch! anime. In one episode, Morpholomew copies his form to scare off some security guards.Jake and the Never Land PiratesEdit124722 CROCTick-Tock the Crocodile as he appears in Jake and the Never Land Pirates.GrayWolf2Added by GrayWolf2Along with Captain Hook and Mr. Smee, Tick-Tock appears in the preschool series starring a young boy named Jake and his two pirate friends Izzy and Cubby. Tick-Tock returns to Never Land after his absences in Return to Neverland and is once again after Hook. The music video appropriately called "Tick Tock Croc" is a dedication to him and plays instrumentally in the show as his theme. The croc's vocalizations are done by Dee Bradley Baker.Tick-Tock Croc's first episode was "Yo Ho, Food to Go!" where he spent the day following Hook and nearly eats him Jake offered to rescue Hook and Smee but Hook refused Jake and crew help resulting in Hook and Smee still on top of the palm tree with the Crocodile still trying to devour them. The Crocodile finally manage reach the top of a tree sending Hook and Smee flee into the Never Sea swimming from ravenous reptile, who waves good-bye to the frightened Hook and Smee as they swim back to the Jolly Roger. Tick-Tock Croc reappears in the episode "Surfin Turf" after Izzy's surfboard is stolen by Captain Hook and Smee. Jake and his crew, accompanied by Marina set off to take back their treasure. They almost catch Hook, until he is scared away by the crocodile, resulting into Hook and Smee riding down the river at incredible speeds, later in the episode Hook frees himself from the vine only to be chased away by the croc. In the episode "Cubby's Sunken Treasure". Jake and his crew try to beat Hook and Mr. Smee to Captain Fisher treasure which was located at the bottom of Crocodile Creek home of Tick-Tock Croc. The croc prevents Hook and Smee from getting the treasure chest chasing the duo away from his lair. The croc reappear again at the end of the episode after being fish out of the Never Sea by Hook and begins pursuing Hook and Smee yet again aboard the Jolly Roger. The croc's largest role in the series so far was in the episode "Rock the Croc" where Tick Tock accidentally ate a map in a bottle to Jake and his crew future spot to cool off and the episode revolves around Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Hook and Smee trying to get it back. In the episode "Cubby's Pet Problem" Tick-Tock and The Octopus both appear by the end of the episode attacking Hook together aboard the Jolly Roger. This episode marks their first appearance together much to Hook's horror and humiliation. In the episode "Captain Who?" when Captain Hook gets a whiff of the Forget-Me Flowers, he forgets he is the captain of his crew Sharky, Bones and Mr. Smee enlist Jake and crew to help jog his memory they took Hook all across Never Land but nothing seem to work but the sea pups knew if anything can restore Hook's memory of who he is was his fear of Tick-Tock Crocodile. The Crocodile peruses Hook and his crew and Jake and his. Izzy quickly used her pixie dust to fly everyone safety from the hungry crocodile In the episode "Cap'n Croak" when Bones does his magic tricks, he thinks he accidentally turn Captain Hook into a frog that is hopping across Never Land were the Joller Roger crew run into Jake and crew who offer to help catch the frog. While on the trail of the slippery amphibian the pirates encounter the ravenous Tick-Tock Croc who chase them through the Never Land Jungle. Jake's crew and Hook's crew manage to climb up a tree safely out of the crocodile's reach. The crocodile reappears later in the episode after Bones accidentally wakes him just in time to chase the real Captain Hook out of Frog Hollow. In the episode "Jake's Special Delivery" Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully try to deliver a package after it washed from the Never Sea. While searching for the rightful owner Captain Hook and Mr. Smee manage steal it but fall into Up Falls a waterfall that flows upward were old Tick-Tock Croc was waiting for them. Hook and Smee frantically tried to swim away but the current was to strong pushing the duo ever closer to the hungry crocodile, fortunate for Hook and Smee Jake and his crew manage to rescue them using a log caught in Up Falls flow. The crocodile reappears at the end of the episode chasing Hook out of his treasure cave. Video gamesEditMickey MousecapadeEditTickTockInMickeyMousecapadeTick-Tock battling Mickey and Minnie in Mickey MousecapadeGrayWolf2Added by GrayWolf2The Crocodile made an appearance as the second boss of the Nintendo game Mickey Mousecapade, but only in the American release. In the original Japanese version, the Dodo from Alice in Wonderland is the second boss.Kingdom Hearts seriesEditCrocThe Crocodile as he appears in the Kingdom Hearts series.GrayWolf2Added by GrayWolf2The Crocodile is a character from the Neverland world and Captain Hook's feared nemesis in Kingdom Hearts. The crocodile isn't quite a villain, since he primarily hunts Captain Hook, but he will also attack Sora and Ventus.Kingdom Hearts Birth by SleepEditThe Crocodile plays a small role in Terra's story. He appears in Skull Cave and scares Captain Hook away.The Crocodile also appears in Ventus's story. he appears on the coast shortly before Ventus's fight with the captain. During the battle, the Crocodile will attack Ventus if he gets too close to the water. Likewise, if Captain Hook is driven into the water by Ven, the Crocodile will damage him and then chase him back onto the rock. Following the fight, the Crocodile chases Captain Hook back to his ship. The Crocodile appears for a third time in Aqua's story. He appears in the gully to frighten Captain Hook away. Kingdom HeartsEditThe Crocodile plays a small role at the end of the storyline in the Neverland world though he is mentioned before then. After Sora and Peter Pan defeat Captain Hook, the Captain falls into the water only to be chased away by the Crocodile. This is almost identical to his fate in the movie (although since he appears in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, it is presumed that he escaped).Return to Never LandEditTick-Tock appeared in the Never Land game.Peter Pan: Adventures in Never LandEditTick-Tock the crocodile appeared this game where the croc shallowed Peter's pipe in Skull Rock. Peter battle the crocodile to get his pipe back after beat the croc got the hic-cup and pipe got out of the beast. And he reappered after defeat Hook, The Crocodile chase after his codfish Captain Hook.Epic MickeyEditTick-Tock appears as an animatronic crocodile, retaining his craving appetite for Captain Hook. Tick-Tock attacks Mickey when he is about to board the Jolly Roger and, when you're fighting Captain Hook, you have the chance to send him to the Crocodile by defeating him without saving the Sprite. If Hook is driven off the plank, the crocodile will attempt to eat him and drive him away while chasing after the pirate.In the sad ending, it is revealed that Tick-Tock has devoured Captain Hook as only his hook is left floating in the sea before sinking beneath the waves. Kinect Disneyland AdventuresEditThe crocodile makes a cameo appearance chasing after the defeated Hook and Smee at the end of Peter Pan's Flight gameplay.Disney UniverseEditTick-Tock the Crocodile appeared as the boss of the portion of the game situated in Neverland. It swallowed a guest and the player had to defeat it to save the guest.Disney ParksEditThe croc is a staple character at the Disney theme parks around the world. Appearing occasionally as a walk-around character and in many other forms, it is somewhat common to find the crocodile throughout the parks.Fantasmic!Edit4106077541 fcf00064cf oThe crocodile in Fantasmic!GrayWolf2Added by GrayWolf2The crocodile, along with many other beloved Disney characters, has played a role in the original version of Fantasmic! at the Disneyland Resort. In Disneyland he appears during the Peter and Hook sword duel chasing after the the ship. (In the version of Fantasmic at Disney's Hollywood Studios, the Peter and Hook duel is replaced with a Pocahontas-based scene.) The tick tock crocodile is bigger then a grown man and is long as a bus.Peter Pan's FlightEditThe croc appears as an audio animatronic at the end of the attraction during Hook's defeat trying to eat the captain.Dream Along With MickeyEditIn the show Tick Tock's iconic alarm clock was used to make Captain Hook to Peter Pan during a duel. In the show, while the clock is being tossed by characters, an instrumental version of the song "Never Smile at a Crocodile" is heard.62590570 301232fd58The crocodile as a walk-around character in a paradeGrayWolf2Added by GrayWolf2One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On!EditTick Tock appears at the end of the Peter Pan scene where he chases after Captain Hook with Mr. Smee.Back to Never LandEditIn the former attraction, Robin Williams was transformed into an animated Lost Boy and placed onto a scene aboard The Jolly Roger. He encounters Captain Hook who demands Robin to reveal Peter Pan's hideout. When Robin fails to answer, Hook begins to force Robin off the plank where he'll be eaten by Tick-Tock. However, Tinker Bell arrives and saves Robin. Before they leave, pixie dust is sprinkled over the croc so he may chase after Hook, which he does.Disney Dreams!EditIn Disneyland Paris, Tick-Tock is seen about to be fed Peter Pan's shadow by Captain Hook. Instead, the shadow falls into the crocodile's waters and survives but meets up with Ursula the Sea Witch. A silhouette of the croc can also be seen during the show's opening.TriviaEditTick-Tock has made more cameo appearances than any other Disney film character, ranging from films to theme parks.In Once Upon a Time, Rumplestiltskin takes the role of the Crocodile, who hurt Hook both physically and mentally by taking Hook's hand and killed Hook's love (and Rumplestiltskin's wife) Milah.Despite not being a villain, the Crocodile has made several appearances in the Disney Villains franchise, even having a role in Mickey's House of Villains.Tick-Tock and the Octopus both attack Hook together in Jake and the Never Land Pirates episode "Cubby's Pet Problem".Although a crocodile hasn't eaten an alarm clock like Tick-Tock did in real life, a similar incident happened in Ukraine when one of the crocodiles in a zoo, Gena, accidentally ate one of the patron's Nokia cell phone when she attempted to take a picture of it in a dramatic shot. Unlike Tick-Tock, who clearly happily wanted to eat more, the ingested cell phone caused Gena a lot of pain, preventing him from eating meals.Whenever Tick-Tock appears in Peter Pan, the song "Never Smile at a Crocodile" is played as his theme. Category:Antagonists